Sorry That We Lost
by jagggar
Summary: A totally different ending to 02. This takes place about 25 years after it ends. Added another chapter (10/6/01).
1. Prolouge

(I don't own Digimon and all that other legal stuff I need to put here. I'm also must give others credit for the names I'm using. Those that helped know who they are.)  
  
Rosa sat up and looked around the giant hall. 'Twenty-five years.' She thought, 'I can't believe Gotsumon and I have been on the run for that long.' "Gotsumon?" she called out worried, "Where are you?" A pile of rocks she hadn't noticed before stood up.  
  
"Rosa, we need to get out of here." As soon as Gotsumon stopped speaking they heard a long evil laugh come from a deep shadow.  
  
"Myotismon!" Rosa exclaimed.  
  
"That's MaloMyotismon to you, pesky DigiDestined." MaloMyotismon stepped from the shadows.  
  
"Gotsumon." Rosa looked over at him and he nodded. Her Digivice began to glow.  
  
"Not even a million points of light were enough to stop me." MaloMyotismon bared his fangs.  
  
"Gotsumon Digivolve to... Monochromon. VolcanicStrike!" MaloMyotismon brushed off Monochromon's attack.  
  
"Please, you'll have to do better than that." MaloMyotismon picked up Monochromon. "Struggling won't do you any good. ScreamingDarkness!"  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Monochromon began breaking up into bits of data.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Monochromon had completely disappeared. "You... you monster!" Rosa screamed, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"As for you, PhantalIllision!" Rosa's body became relaxed. MaloMyotismon scooped up her body and began to squeeze....  
  
  



	2. Roll Call

"Get up you pathetic human, before I decide to destroy you." Paul rolled out of the bunk in his cramped cell and splashed some water on his face.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up! Just give me a second, Phantomon. I'm only a human." Paul finished buckling his belt and pulled on a rag-like T-shirt. He reached up and felt his collar. It was hurting him more than usual today.  
  
"And don't you forget that." Phantomon was becoming irritated. All week long Paul had been taking too long to get ready. "Ever."  
  
Paul quickly finished getting ready and joined the eleven other kids in the room that joined their cells. They had their supplies, which basically consisted of a bag to carry stuff in, a canteen of somewhat fresh water, and a four-foot pole to use as a lever. Everyone watched as he bent to pick up his supplies. 'What the hell were you doing?' Terren mouthed. Paul just grinned giving her and a few others the idea that he was trying to get a death wish fulfilled.  
  
"Roll-call!" one of the Bakemon yelled at them. They lined up in two rows. Paul, Terren, Mark, Roderick, Devon, and Hannah stood in front. D.C., Courtney, David, Jayne, Gordon, and Cade stood behind them.  
  
"I'm glad that you're all here on time today." Phantomon said as he glared at Paul waiting for a reaction, but he received none. "Today you will be working an area of the Digital World last seen prior to Myotismon coming to power. In fact, this assignment comes straight from Lord Myotismon himself. This is a Crest." He moved away as the image of the Crest of Light appeared on a view-screen. "There are nine in all," The view-screen zoomed out to show the Crests of Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, and Kindness. "each different. The punishment for failure is death, for all of you." This got to them. Phantomon saw each of them show their discomfort in their own certain way. He relished that moment. "But, since the punishment is so harsh for failure, if you complete the assignment successfully, you can each keep up to four items that you find, as a reward."  



	3. The Letter

"Hey! Can anybody read?" David shouted.  
  
"No."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"Not a word."  
  
"What do you mean anyway, Dave? You know we're all illiterate." D.C. came up behind David and stared at the tattered piece of paper he was holding. "Where'd you find that?"  
  
"It was stuck in the ground; wedged between something."  
  
"Well, it's no good to us since none of us can read."  
  
"Wait a second." Devon, the oldest, stood up. "I can read."  
  
"Huh?!" D.C. and David were surprised.  
  
"Well, I learned a little before I came here." The others had gathered forming a small audience. Devon took the paper from David and smoothed it out. Slowly he began to read the faded ink.  
  
"I... I'm sorry. The light was so strong, but the darkness was somehow stronger. Myotismon..."  
  
Devon paused for a moment as everyone shared faces of shock.  
  
"Myotismon had been defeated twice before. MaloMyotismon was too strong for our Digimon. Now both worlds are controlled by darkness. We're all so sorry. Sorry that we lost."  
  
The 't' trailed off, the last letter written by a dying hand. There were red splotches at the bottom of page.  
  
"That's blood, isn't it?" Courtney asked nearly in tears. She didn't need to ask, for they all knew it was.  
  
"Where exactly did you find it?" Cade asked.  
  
"Right there." David replied, pointing to a pile of up turned dirt. Cade bent down and started brushing dirt away.  
  
They all gasped and Courtney couldn't hold back here tears any longer. Minutes earlier the note had been gripped by a skeleton.   



End file.
